A switch is disclosed in DE 10 2008 049 580.8, which has a contact system arranged within a housing. The contact system consists, among other things, of fixed contact elements, as well as a switch contact element designed as a snap disk. By manual operation of the operating device of the switch, elastic deformation of the snap disk can be produced, so that the fixed contact elements are electrically connected to each other. The snap disk is fastened on the housing by a separate component.